Eyecatcher
by Triple P
Summary: A new person in Mr Ishida's life ruins the relationship between Matt and him. Matt lands somewhere where he probably can't survive... He gets forced to do something very disgusting... Can someone save him before it is too late? *Chapter 4 is up now*
1. Default Chapter

~Eyecatcher~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I'm there again. New fiction, new luck. Okay, I HAVE HAD luck with all of you who supported me with reviews and e-mails!  
  
Thanks to Kukuru. I don't now what I would do without you. Thanks for your help.  
  
I still can't understand why our pulses were so high after "Resident Evil".  
  
The film was good and Heike Makatsch was very good as was Milla Jovovich. But for me this film is to… eerie.  
  
Warnings: I'll tell you when they appear.  
  
'…' = thoughts  
  
You'll get to know why this fic is called ~Eyecatcher~. Either in this part, or in the next one.  
  
In medias res.  
  
Oh… I'd like to have pen-pals from all over the world! So if someone is interested, please e-mail me! Thanks!  
  
Summary of the whole story:  
  
Matt has a huge discussion with his father and decides, that it would be better if he left home.  
  
On the streets he gets to know a weird man. And then, everything turns 'dangerous' for the blonde. (I know, I suck at summaries. Excuse it. I'm not really awake yet.)  
  
But Kukuru says that the storyline is good.  
  
  
  
~Eyecatcher~  
  
"I still can't understand why you did it!", a young blond man shouted.  
  
"Matt! Be more quiet, please! Do you want the neighbours to hear?", an elder man asked the blonde.  
  
"Dad! I don't understand why I should be quieter. You just listen to me when I'm shouting.", Yamato Ishida shouted with the same volume as he did before.  
  
"Son, I'm always listening to you! Please, stop shouting."  
  
Both men were standing in the middle of the small living room.  
  
Mr Ishida feared that the neighbours would overhear their discussion because the walls were so thin.  
  
"No Dad! You're not listening to me. If you would have listened to me, you wouldn't have a relationship with that woman.", Matt shouted agitatedly.  
  
"You know pretty well that her name is Cynthia.", his father stated, his arms were crossed in front of his chest.  
  
"I don't care what she's called. I just know that she's not the right person for you."  
  
Matt turned around and started to walk over to his room.  
  
Mr Ishida stood still in the living room and shouted for Matt to come back.  
  
"Matt. Come back, now. We're not ready yet."  
  
The blond boy didn't came back.  
  
"I won't come back to you now. You can't force me to like her."  
  
He locked the door to his room.  
  
'Matt. Why can't you understand that I want a new relationship?', Masaharu Ishida asked himself inwardly while he was walking over to his son's room.  
  
"Why don't you like her?", he asked his eldest son. He was standing in front of the locked door and awaited an answer.  
  
Masaharu then heard the door unlock and Matt's face appeared.  
  
"I don't like her because you betray mom."  
  
"But Matt. Nancy and I are divorced…"  
  
"You're not fair to her, to TK and me. Just because you're divorced doesn't mean that you can't try to start a new relationship with mom.", Matt interrupted his father.  
  
"Matt. We are divorced. It won't work. Be realistic. I'm head over heals with Cynthia, not with mom."  
  
"Cynthia here, Cynthia there. I'm getting rid of the name.", Matt said angry.  
  
"Don't speak about her in that tone, young man!", Mr Ishida ordered.  
  
"Whatever.", Matt answered, non-caring.  
  
Matt closed the door again and locked it.  
  
"Matt, you know that Cynthia and Clover are staying the night."  
  
'No. Dad. I hate them. Why don't you try it with mom again?', Matt thought.  
  
"Dad. I don't like them. Why aren't you going over to their residence?"  
  
'Think that it is the false time to tell him now, but I can't allow his behaviour anymore.', Mr Ishida thought.  
  
"Matt. I'm not going to them. They're going to stay the night and they will move in by tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"What?", Matt asked shocked. He was in rage.  
  
'Why are you doing this to me, dad?'  
  
"Dad. You can't allow this. Our apartment is too small for four persons. I won't share my room with this teen years old brat named Clover. Forget it.", Matt shouted and went over to his bed.  
  
"If you don't like it, then move outta here.", his father said and went into the living room.  
  
The blonde boy let himself fall onto the bed.  
  
'I hate it. Why does he have to be head over heals with her? That's not fair. Why can't it be like it was twelve years before.", Matt cursed under his breath.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A young blond boy was sitting with his little brother on a bench in front of an enclosure. Both boys took a closer look on the big tigers.  
  
Their parents were sitting arm in arm on the other bench, which stood left to the one the two young boys were sitting on.  
  
The sun was shining, it was warm, the boys were laughing and the parents were in love.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
A small tear was running down Matt's cheek.  
  
"I want my family back.", he stuttered and grabbed his guitar which stood next to the bed.  
  
He played a few accords and started to sing.  
  
Mr Ishida was sitting in the living room when he heard Matt play on his guitar.  
  
He sighed and regretted his decision for Cynthia in some way.  
  
He truly loved her but he had to think of Matt, too.  
  
But he wanted this relationship and if it was so hard for Matt to accept this, he could move out. He was old enough.  
  
The seventeen years old boy played the last accords of his favourite song on the guitar and put it back on its place.  
  
Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Cynthia and Clover.", Matt sighed and unlocked his door.  
  
He better had to greet them. The blonde didn't want to upset his father further; although he deserved it.  
  
He went to where his father was standing.  
  
"Hey Matt.", the young man heard a very high and excited voice shouting.  
  
"Hey Clover. Hallo Cynthia! Nice to see you.", Matt said and put his arms around the younger girl.  
  
He had to kneel down, 'cause he was so much taller than her.  
  
Mr Ishida welcomed 'his' Cynthia with a kiss on the lips.  
  
The beautiful dark-haired woman had a basket. Her lips were red and her eyes were smiling.  
  
Matt didn't have something against her, just against the relationship with his father. He wanted his 'old' family back.  
  
"Matt, we've got something for you. Your father, Clover and I bought it.", Cynthia said and followed Masaharu into the living room.  
  
Matt was stunned.  
  
'What? They have something for me?'  
  
Clover grabbed Matt's hand and led him into the living room, where her mom and his dad have been.  
  
"Hey little one. Not so fast. I'm old.", Matt said friendly and grabbed the brunette girl under the arms and carried the young girl piggyback.  
  
The two arrived at the living room and Matt placed Clover on the ground.  
  
"Take a seat, Matt.", Cynthia said.  
  
Matt took a seat between Cynthia and his father. The elder woman gave the young boy the basket.  
  
"Is it really for me?", Matt asked.  
  
He couldn't believe it. Why were they so friendly? Okay, they were always friendly but this day, it was a different kind of friendliness.  
  
'They wanna persuade me to not have something against their relationship.', Matt thought inwardly.  
  
He didn't knew the right reason. Cynthia and Clover were thorns in his eyes, although he liked them.  
  
"Open it, open it.", Clover said and clasped her hands.  
  
The boy's eyes were sparkling as he opened the basket.  
  
He saw the cutest thing he had ever seen.  
  
"A cat!", he shouted and hugged it carefully.  
  
The little kitten was black and had a white circle around his right eye.  
  
"How old is he?", Matt asked and poked the little cat that always wanted to be cuddled.  
  
"She's thirteen weeks old.", Clover explained and stood up from the ground to let Masaharu take her into his lap.  
  
"She? How cute.", Matt said.  
  
'She is really sweet! How cool. I've got a cat.'  
  
"Thanks, Cynthia, Clover, dad!"  
  
Matt hugged both adults and also the little girl.  
  
"Does she have a name already?", the blond boy questioned his father.  
  
"No. We thought that you should give her a name.", he answered honestly.  
  
One could see that Matt thought about a suitable name.  
  
With on hand, he hold the nameless kitten to his chest, the other hand held his chin.  
  
Clover played with her brunette braids and her green eyes were sparkling.  
  
The little girl liked Matt. The young man was like a brother that she never had.  
  
Her mother didn't like the guitar-playing boy.  
  
She wanted a new and perfect family so she wanted him to move out as soon as possible.  
  
Yamato was in her family planning inappropriate.  
  
"I've got a name. What's with Kimmy, short for Kimberley?", Matt asked.  
  
"Such a cute name for her.", Clover stated and jumped off from Masaharu's lap.  
  
"Can we go and play with her?", she asked Matt excited.  
  
"Sure thing, Clover. Let's leave your mom and my dad alone. I'm sure that they want to have some time alone.", the elder boy explained and went with Clover to his room.  
  
Matt's and Clover's 'vanishing' left Cynthia and Masaharu alone in the living room.  
  
Cynthia leaned against her new friend's shoulder.  
  
"Masaharu. I reflected on our future.", she said suddenly.  
  
Masaharu's hand was playing with her hair and he asked:  
  
"And?"  
  
"I don't think that we can live in your apartment with four persons."  
  
"Why not. I mean, we both have the sleeping room and Clover and Matt can share a room.", Masaharu said. He didn't see a problem.  
  
"That's what I mean. They can't share a room. Clover grows up. What's if Matt sees her naked? Clover would be ashamed. They'll grow up."  
  
Cynthia had a plan. And no one was going to destroy it.  
  
She new that she could wrap Masaharu around her little finger. She wasn't stupid. She would use her female charms to get what she wanted.  
  
"I understand. And what do you suggest.", Matt's father asked curious.  
  
He could think about her answer but he wanted to hear it from her mouth.  
  
"I don't want to persuade you, but if you want Clover and me to move in, I would suggest that Matt should move out. I mean, he's old enough."  
  
Masaharu nodded his head. He expected this suggestion.  
  
And in some way, Cynthia was right.  
  
Matt was indeed old enough to live on his own.  
  
"Fine then. I'll go and tell him about it. I'm back soon.", Mr Ishida said and gave his beloved a quick kiss on the mouth.  
  
He stood up and went to Matt's room.  
  
"Hey Clover. Not so hard. You'll hurt her if you go on like this."; Matt explained and placed the young kitten on the bed.  
  
"Sorry Matt. I didn't meant to.", Clover said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's okay, Clover. Don't cry. You didn't hurt her. Look, she's playing happily on my bed."  
  
Matt embraced the young girl and rocked her back and fro.  
  
"Don't cry. You're such a beautiful girl. I can't stand it if you cry like this.", Matt said.  
  
Clover stopped crying immediately and looked directly in Matt's wonderful blue eyes.  
  
"Do you really think that I'm beautiful?", she asked incredulously.  
  
"Sure you are.", Matt said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Suddenly Matt heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in.", Matt said and sat down on his bed with Clover. He grabbed the young kitten and held it tightly to his chest.  
  
"Matt, I have to speak with you.", Mr Ishida said and asked Clover if she left the room for about a moment.  
  
"You can go to mommy. I have to speak with Matt. Okay?"  
  
Clover stood up and left the room.  
  
As she was standing in the door, she asked once again:  
  
"Matt, do you really think I'm beautiful?"  
  
The young man smiled at her and said:  
  
"Sure you are. Now go to mommy."  
  
The young girl's eyes were sparkling. She walked out of the room.  
  
Matt's father sat down on the bed, next to his son.  
  
"Son, I have to talk to you about something very important."  
  
"And that would be?", Matt asked, in some way afraid.  
  
Masaharu sighed and started.  
  
"You know already that Cynthia and Clover will move in by tomorrow although you're not too glad about it."  
  
He made a pause to give Matt time to nod.  
  
"Okay. And you know that I told you that you should share a room with Clover."  
  
Another nod from Matt.  
  
"Cynthia suggested that it would be the best if you move out cause Clover grows up, as you do, and Clover would be ashamed if you see her naked and stuff."  
  
Matt's eyes became bigger and he held the young cat as tightly to him as he could without hurting her.  
  
"Oh, I understand. Just because this old witch says that her daughter will get a trauma if she shares a room with me, you chuck me out. Do you think that's fair?", Matt shouted agitatedly.  
  
The room was filled with the sound of a slap.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about her in that way.", Masaharu said annoyed.  
  
Matt held his red and hurting cheek.  
  
A single tear was rolling down his cheek.  
  
"She's more important to you than I am! Fine, I'll go. Don't think that you're going to see me again. And don't dare to search me!"; Matt shouted.  
  
The blonde boy grabbed his guitar and stormed out of the room with it and his little kitten  
  
"Matt, come back.", Masaharu shouted.  
  
'Damn, Cynthia and Clover overheard it probably!', Masaharu thought and stormed after his eldest son.  
  
Matt was walking through the living room because one had to cross the living room to get into his room.  
  
"Matt, where are you going?", Clover asked.  
  
She didn't get an answer.  
  
Cynthia had a tiny smile on her lips.  
  
Matt opened the front door and slammed it shut.  
  
"Matt, come back now!", his father shouted from the other end of the room.  
  
However, Matt didn't come back.  
  
No one knew that they were probably not going to see Matt again.  
  
~End of chapter 1~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This story sucks. At least this chapter.  
  
I promise that the next chapter turns out better. (If you guys wanna read it further.)  
  
Please tell me what you think. Nice reviews are welcome! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

~Eyecatcher~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I forgot to tell you that I'm German. I know, that's a lame excuse for my choppy sentences, but well… it's a real excuse.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed this story.  
  
I hate the weather here in Germany! It's raining…  
  
However, the rain makes me feel relaxed, secure and in some way depressed.  
  
Why am I telling you this anyway?  
  
You're here to read and review! ^_^  
  
Digimon doesn't belong to me. It belongs to all the people who could afford the money.  
  
Oh, and Kuki: I hope that you're feeling better!!!  
  
'…' = thoughts  
  
  
  
  
  
~Eyecatcher~  
  
'Damn. I'm such a stupid loser. If I hadn't stormed out without thinking. Now I don't have more than the clothes I wear and I only have my guitar and Kimmy.', Matt thought while he was walking to a park.  
  
It was getting darker and darker with each step he made. As a result of the nightfall it was getting colder.  
  
Matt decided that he better should make a stop on a park bench.  
  
So he walked to one and sat down.  
  
'I can't go to mommy. She probably wants to know why dad chuck me out. And I can't tell her that dad has a new girlfriend. It'll broke her heart into pieces.', Matt thought to himself.  
  
It seemed like he wanted to justify himself.  
  
"Hey Kimmy. We probably spend this night on this bench. Luckily I have my purse with me. I have to go and buy something to eat next morning. We ate an hour ago. We have to keep the money as long as possible.", Matt told his little kitten.  
  
The kitten seemed to understand every word Matt said. She 'nodded' her little head and made a sound which sounded like 'yes'.  
  
"I'm lucky that I have you, Kimmy.", Matt said and lied down. He held the cat as tight to him as he could. He wanted to keep Kimmy warm.  
  
He used his guitar-box as a pillow. It was a hard pillow, indeed, but better than nothing.  
  
"Why did Matt storm out like this?", Clover asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
Matt was really like a big brother to her and it seemed like she had lost him.  
  
"Don't cry, little one. I'm sure he comes back.", Masaharu said.  
  
He was sitting next to Cynthia, who was wearing a brown dress.  
  
"I think it's time for you to go to bed, Clover.", Cynthia said suddenly and walked with the little girl over to 'her' new room.  
  
That left Matt's father alone in the tiny living room.  
  
'What's if he never comes back?', Masaharu asked himself mentally.  
  
He sighed and lit a cigarette.  
  
The night has come and Matt was sleeping peacefully on the bench.  
  
The day has been really strenuous and demanding for him. It drove him out on energy.  
  
Also Kimmy was sleeping. She was wrapped up in a bit of Matt's too big black shirt.  
  
Hopefully he would be able to come through the night.  
  
Matt's father was really starting to get worried.  
  
"He's never been away from home this long. I mean, without telling me where he is.", he explained to Cynthia.  
  
Cynthia had Masaharu's head in her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair.  
  
It seemed to relax the tall brown-haired man.  
  
"Honey, he's a smart guy. He probably stays the night at Tai's or somewhere else. I'm sure that he's fine. He comes back.", Cynthia said with a disgusting grin on her face.  
  
'I hope that he'll never comes back. He ruins everything.', she thought.  
  
Masaharu had his eyes closed and soon drifted of to sleep.  
  
Some rays of sunshine were shining in the blonde's face.  
  
Matt closed his eyes tighter.  
  
"Daddy, it's to early to stand up.", he muttered under his breath and rolled on the other side.  
  
However, not everyone was still sleeping.  
  
The little kitten was fully awake and wanted to play.  
  
She was wriggling free of Matt's shit and started walking awkwardly over the boy's face.  
  
This caused Matt to wake up with a start.  
  
He grabbed the cat with one hand and the other hand was running through his hair.  
  
"Kimmy, don't dare do this again!", Matt ordered a little annoyed.  
  
He was a little grumpy in the mornings and because his father wasn't around, Kimmy was getting to know his moods.  
  
Matt felt horrible. The bench was to hurt and his whole back was hurting.  
  
Luckily it was Saturday. Normally, Japanese children had to go to school from Monday till Saturday but this day, the school was closed because it was a special day, the headmaster's birthday. The headmaster decided that it was a nice present to the kids if he closed school.  
  
So Matt had all time in the world to find a lodging.  
  
Matt stood up and stretched out.  
  
He grabbed his guitar and the walked away from the bench.  
  
"Hey Kimmy. We're going to find us an apartment or something! What do you mean?", Matt asked friendly and the little kitten miaowed.  
  
They walked through the town and suddenly, Matt's stomach began to make funny noises.  
  
"Guess I'm hungry. What's with you?"  
  
The kitten miaowed again.  
  
Matt had to laugh.  
  
"Are you a human being or what?", he asked with a smile on his lips.  
  
"I think that we gotta go into this shop over there.", the young man said and pointed with his finger into the direction of a red shop on the other side of the street.  
  
He had looked to the left, then to the right before he crossed the street.  
  
Then he entered the shop and searched for something to eat.  
  
He found something and walked over to the cash to pay.  
  
"Ahm, Sir? Can you give me the newspaper, too, please?", Matt asked friendly and the cashier cashed up.  
  
Matt paid and walked out of the shop.  
  
Both the animal and the boy sat down on the pedestrian precinct and were eating their food.  
  
Matt was reading the newspaper like he did every morning and found a promisingly advertisement.  
  
He read out loud.  
  
"Young man searched for the job of a waiter in the well-known discotheque "Eyecatcher".  
  
Dial … or come and visit us directly."  
  
Matt thought for about a moment and looked down at Kimmy.  
  
Kimmy, who was slurping her milk, suddenly looked up at him.  
  
"I think I have a job! Kimmy, we can get our own apartment!", Matt said and grabbed the young kitten and his guitar and started walking to the famous discotheque called "Eyecatcher".  
  
If this wasn't a fault…?!  
  
  
  
~End of the second chapter~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
And? What do you think?  
  
Shall I continue?  
  
I promise that either in the next or in the then following part the action starts!  
  
Tell me if you wanna read further!  
  
Nice reviews are always welcome. =^_^= 


	3. Chapter 3

~Eyecatcher~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. I think this story is going to become my favourite one.  
  
Thanks to ThatGirl! This story has made it on her favourite stories. I'm truly feeling  
  
honoured.  
  
I heard that Lisa Lopez from TLC has had an accident and died. Poor thing.  
  
It's terrible if (young) people have to die…  
  
Have you heard about the school massacre in Erfurt (German town)? It's terrible.  
  
I have a friend there. I can't understand why young people do such things. I really can't.  
  
Anyways, life has to go on.  
  
  
  
'…' = thoughts  
  
On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Eyecatcher~  
  
"It's this one.", the blonde boy, who carried a little kitten and a guitar- box with him, said.  
  
He was standing in front of a high building. The walls were blue and there was a blue sign on which one could read the word "Eyecatcher" that was written in yellow letters.  
  
"But it's closed now. It opens in about…", Matt said and looked on his watch "…seven hours."  
  
Matt sighed and sat down on the ground. He leaned himself back against the blue wall.  
  
He placed the guitar next to him and tickled Kimmy.  
  
Kimmy, the little kitten, was the only thing that could make him laugh these two days.  
  
"Oh Kimmy, what would I do if I didn't have you. I think I would have killed myself.", Matt said to his little friend and leaned also his head against the cool wall.  
  
As if Kimmy understood what Matt said, she scratched him as a kind of punishment for what he has said.  
  
Matt hissed a bit. It didn't hurt much actually, but it still happened out of sudden.  
  
"I deserved it, didn't I?", Matt asked his little kitten and get a miaouw as an answer.  
  
Matt smiled a bit and placed the handful of kitten in a warm pocket at his chest.  
  
'She likes it there.', Matt thought. The teenager has found this out the evening before.  
  
'I better play something with my guitar or else my fingers will get colder as they are yet.', Matt thought and opened the box in which the guitar was seated.  
  
"Hey, what's that?", the young Japanese asked more to himself than to someone else.  
  
"My harmonica.", he said and took it out of the box. His guitar was in it, too. However, Matt was more fascinated about the tiny object than about the big instrument.  
  
'I always played my harmonica for TK.', he thought and a single tear found the way out of his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
'I want my family back.', Matt thought and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
The blonde boy had always pretended to be a cool and tough guy. Just he himself knew that this was just a masquerade.  
  
He wanted to be strong. Not for himself, but for his brother who needed support after their parents' divorce.  
  
It was hard for TK's big brother, sure, but for Matt it was the biggest pleasure to see the younger boy smiling up to him.  
  
TK's smile faded away after the divorce so Matt decided that he would do everything to make it come back.  
  
It was harder than it sounds.  
  
Matt really tried everything. Everything. He made funny faces, he went with TK very often to Tai's and stuff.  
  
However, the first time TK smiled after the divorce was on Matt's tenth birthday. As it was the first time the whole family was sitting together again.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Matt, you have to blow the candles out.", TK shouted excitedly.  
  
Both of the young boys were laughing and smiling, had their fun and stuff. And also their parents were in a happy mood this day.  
  
At least until Mr Ishida's mobile phone rang.  
  
He walked out of the room and left three baffled persons behind.  
  
"Matt, look after TK for a few minutes, okay?", their mom said and walked after her ex-husband.  
  
Suddenly Matt and TK heard the two adults scream things like "You bastard. You can't date another woman so shortly after the divorce. You'll brake our children's hearts!"  
  
Matt and TK didn't understand what was going on. TK started to cry and Matt embraced the small figure and rocked him back and fro like he always did.  
  
"TK, come with me. We're going home now.", Nancy – that's the mother's name – shouted and got TK.  
  
"I'm sorry, Matt.", she excused and stormed with TK out of the apartment in which Masaharu Ishida and his eldest son were living after the divorce.  
  
Matt didn't want to let go off his brother; neither wanted TK. But Nancy was stronger.  
  
Matt and TK got separated again.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Not a nice memory.", Matt said and wiped his tears away.  
  
He looked at his harmonica and started to play.  
  
It was a fabulous melody. So soft, and kinda depressive in some way.  
  
But indeed fabulous.  
  
After Matt finished this song, he looked in his pocket and saw that Kimmy was asleep.  
  
"How cute.", Matt said and sighed.  
  
'At least one of us is happy.'  
  
Suddenly, the door next to Matt opened and a man stepped out.  
  
The man had blonde hair, shoulder-length, and brown eyes. He was much elder than Matt.  
  
'In the late thirties.', Matt thought.  
  
The foreign man looked nice and gentle in some way. The most fascinating about him was his mouth. It was so full, looked so… delicious.  
  
"Hey you. I heard you playing. It was so full of longing. What are you doing here anyways?", the man, proud owner of a heavy gold chain, asked.  
  
Matt was startled the first moment; but then he stood up and shook the hand of the elder man.  
  
"Hi, my name's Yamato Ishida. You can call me "Matt". Nice to meet you.", the teenager said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too. You haven't answered my latest question. What are you doing here?", the man asked another time. Now that Matt was standing one could see that the man was a bit taller than him.  
  
Matt was tall, too; but the man was a bit taller.  
  
"I.. I read the advertisement in the newspaper and thought that I could come to introduce myself.", Matt stuttered.  
  
The man was eying him. It was starting to get a little eerie.  
  
"I see. My name's Steve. I'm American as you probably noticed because of my accent. I'm the owner of this little 'night-club'."  
  
"I noticed it. Your Japanese is very good, if I may say it.", Matt said shyly.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment. Now come in and I'll have a look at you."  
  
  
  
~End of chapter 3~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
And, what do you think? Is it good? Do you like Steve?  
  
Nice reviews are welcome.  
  
Shall I continue? 


	4. Chapter 4

~Eyecatcher~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Hey, you guys really seem to like this story.  
  
And sorry for my grammar and spelling faults. I try to make it better.  
  
However, I'm German and I think my English isn't as bad as my tests in German are, is it?  
  
It was a question to Kuki? Or is it "for Kuki"? I don't know.  
  
I'm not creative at the moment.  
  
That's why I'll write this part tomorrow afternoon. Oh no, I have sport.  
  
Okay, Wednesday morning…  
  
Ahm, sorry folks, it's Wednesday evening now. I couldn't keep my promise.  
  
It's Friday morning now, twenty-three minutes past ten.  
  
And I'm ill. I'm sneezing and coughing and stuff.  
  
Damn, I don't want to be ill.  
  
On with the fic…  
  
'…' = thoughts  
  
  
  
~Eyecatcher~  
  
"Cynthia, I think that something might happened to him.", Masaharu said.  
  
Yamato, his eldest son, sort of ran away the evening before and Masaharu was indeed worried; he had a plausible reason to be worried.  
  
"Honey, as I said before. He's probably at Tai's or somewhere else. He has friends who can care about him and who can call us if he's at their home. Maybe Tai's calling in about ten minutes or so to tell us that Matt spend the night there and that we shouldn't worry.", Cynthia explained.  
  
"If you say so.", the tall brown-haired man answered and let his thoughts slip away.  
  
Cynthia recognised this and wanted to distract him from Matt.  
  
Both adults were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Cynthia stood up and sat down on Masaharu's lap. She faced him.  
  
This was enough to get Masaharu distracted.  
  
"What do you think you're doing there?", he questioned curiously.  
  
"I want to distract you…", she whispered and kissed him hungrily.  
  
This caught Matt's father a little off guard. He broke the kiss shortly after its start.  
  
"Clover might awake.", he stated.  
  
This caused Cynthia to smile like a maniac.  
  
"She is sounding asleep. She won't wake up so easily."  
  
She kissed him another time. Matt's father kissed back with the same passion.  
  
"Let's go to the bedroom.", Masaharu said after he broke the kiss.  
  
"That would be a good idea.", Cynthia whispered.  
  
They went into the bedroom…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow!", was the only thing the young blonde could say.  
  
The disco's interior was more precious than Matt expected. The walls were the same blue like the walls outside. There were at least fifty tables and the disco owned some sofas, blue ones, which were standing on the left site of the dance-floor.  
  
Many different lights shone on the dance-floor. Matt felt safe in some way. He felt like home, felt like he would have a family who cared about him.  
  
"Do you like it?", Steve asked amused.  
  
Matt's eyes were sparkling and his mouth was hanging open.  
  
"I can see it by the look in your eyes. You like it, indeed.", Steve laughed and led Matt to his office.  
  
Both men entered the office and Steve offered Matt a seat.  
  
They had to cross the whole disco to get to it.  
  
The young blonde man was sitting in a red armchair while Steve sat down in another red armchair in front of him.  
  
"Do you want to drink something?", Steve asked friendly.  
  
"No, thanks."  
  
Although Matt was thirsty, he knew that he shouldn't drink when he had an interview. Besides, this was a disco and he knew that Steve would offer him things like whisky, vodka and stuff. He couldn't risk it.  
  
"Okay. Then let's start.", Steve remarked and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Since I know your full name, Yamato Ishida, I can go to the next question. How old are you?"  
  
"I'm seventeen. My eighteen's birthday is next January.", Matt explained.  
  
"I see. You're still going to school, aren't you?"  
  
'Oh no. What's when this is a problem?', Matt thought and eyed the elder man nervously.  
  
"I'm still going to school. Like all of my friends do.", he said with his cracking voice.  
  
"That would be a problem. You can't work all day, can you?", Steve asked.  
  
Matt shook his head.  
  
'Steve, I beg you. Give me a chance.', the young Japanese begged inwardly.  
  
"Okay. I think that you can work after school. You can do your homework after your shift."  
  
Matt smiled. Everything seemed to turn out well.  
  
"And how much do I earn?"  
  
This question tortured Matt the whole time. What use would a job be if he didn't earn enough to pay the rent?  
  
'Rent? Damn. I don't have an apartment and I'm thinking about how I could pay the rent!'  
  
Matt slapped himself mentally.  
  
"You'll earn enough to live. Don't panic."  
  
Matt sighed. This was a good sign.  
  
"There's just one problem. I don't have a home right now.", Matt admitted and waited for Steve's answer.  
  
Steve eyed the boy carefully.  
  
"Okay. I can give you an apartment in this house.", the elder man said.  
  
"Really?", Matt asked excited.  
  
"Really. I just have to deduct the rent from your wage. But you'll have enough to survive.", Steve explained further.  
  
"When can I start?", Matt asked.  
  
It was arranged that he get the job.  
  
"Right now if you want.", Steve said and stood up to reach Matt a hand.  
  
Matt took the hand in his own and shook it.  
  
Was it a fault that Matt shook the hand and that the job was arranged?…  
  
  
  
~End of the chapter~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I shall continue, shouldn't I? ^^  
  
Nice reviews are always welcome. 


End file.
